The Gardener
by jh728
Summary: Miranda and the Gardener are home alone.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada_ or any of its characters.  
 **Notes:** Thank you punky_96 for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Taking off her glasses, Miranda rubbed her forehead. She had gotten quite a bit done this morning. When Andrea first suggested she occasionally work from home, she had been aghast. Twelve years ago she had done so after giving birth to the twins. However, there was no practical reason to do so now. However, Andrea had persisted to the point that Miranda acquiesced in order to prove how unworkable the proposal was. She sighed ruefully as she stared at her laptop screen. Of course, Andrea had been correct. Miranda was able to review articles and layouts, respond to e-mails, and make phone calls all without the constant interruptions that were the hallmark of being in the office. According to Nigel, even her staff appreciated the occasional break.

Miranda raised her head at the soft knock on her study door. "Come in," she called.

The housekeeper stepped into the room. "I'm getting ready to leave, Miranda," Peggy said with a smile. "There is a roast in the slow cooker and a salad in the refrigerator for dinner this evening."

"Thank you, Peggy. I'll see you tomorrow." Miranda stood to stretch.

Peggy smiled and turned. Before leaving, she paused and looked back at Miranda. "I forgot to tell you, the gardener is here working in the backyard."

"Oh?" Miranda gave Peggy a confused look. "I didn't think he was due to come by until next week."

"Well, she's out back now with several flats of flowers." Peggy shrugged and gave Miranda a brief wave as she left.

"She?" Miranda leaned over and tapped a few keys on her computer to save the data she had been reviewing. She ran a hand down her skirt smoothing out any wrinkles before deciding to see this gardener and find out what she was doing. Miranda grabbed her cell phone as she rounded her desk.

As Miranda descended the staircase from the third floor she heard the front door close, signaling Peggy's departure. She felt a brief moment of unease at being alone in the house with some stranger working in the back yard. Clutching her phone, she continued down the stairs, through the hall to the kitchen. Pausing at the back door, Miranda watched a woman wearing khaki shorts and a dark green tank top. She was kneeling in the corner of the backyard with her back to the house. Miranda relaxed slightly when she realized the woman was dressed in the uniform of the landscaping service she had employed for many years. The words Mid-Town Landscaping was emblazoned across the back of the shirt.

Miranda took a deep breath as she quietly slipped through the backdoor and silently moved to the corner of the yard. "What are you doing?" Miranda crossed her arms and glared down at the gardener.

"Jaysus!" The young woman jumped and slammed her hand against her chest as if to keep her heart from escaping. "Damn, lady. Are you trying to kill me?"

Miranda just quirked an eyebrow. "I believe I asked a question?"

The gardener stiffly climbed her feet. "It's kind of obvious. I'm planting flowers." She waved at the flats of pink and white dianthus, vinca, and impatiens.

"I did not order these," Miranda frowned. Some of the plants had been taken from their cells and laid in a pattern around the chiseled stone that occupied the corner.

"Your partner called. She said she wanted something nice to mark an anniversary." The gardener averted her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck.

"My partner?" Miranda stared at the woman in disbelief.

The woman gestured to the plants around the stone. "She thought something in pink would be nice. Maybe a heart."

Miranda looked down at the plants again. The pattern did appear to be the beginning of a pink and white heart with the stone at the center. She sighed as she read the words carved on the memorial – Patricia, Best Dog Ever.

"Well, that was quite thoughtful," Miranda sniffed. "She's more than my partner though. She is my wife." Miranda stared into the gardener's eyes.

"Too bad she's not here right now." The gardener shrugged and gave Miranda a sly smile.

"Why?" Miranda asked while her gaze wandered over the woman's toned body. She felt the flush of desire at the beauty before her. Her breath caught when she realized the gardener was giving her an equally heated look.

"Well, it seems a shame that a woman as beautiful as you should be home alone." The gardener took a step closer.

Surprised at the woman's bold move, Miranda took a step back. She glanced up at the neighboring buildings. Someone in one of the upper floors could be watching.

"It's the middle of the day. I'm sure any neighbors that are home have better things to do than spy on you." The woman took another step closer. Miranda felt her lean in to whisper in her ear. "No one will ever know."

Miranda's mouth went dry and her fingers twitched. Before the gardener could retreat, Miranda grabbed the woman's shoulders and pulled her in. The kiss was everything she hoped it would be, and she nearly swooned at the first touch of warm, soft lips. Miranda raised her head to stare into rich brown eyes before diving in again to capture supple lips. In the distance she heard voices call "Mom, Mom." Before she could loosen her hold on the shapely body, she heard the back door slam and a loud "ewww."

Ending the kiss, Miranda laid her head on Andrea's shoulder. The spell was broken. Miranda could only sigh at their brief foray into role play.

"Caroline always did have perfect timing," Andrea whispered. Miranda felt the arms wrapped around her tighten.

"Perfect, is not what I would call it," Miranda groaned before raising her head and glancing back at the house. Her daughter must have retreated as soon as she saw the two of them.

"Why are they home early?" Andrea asked while nibbling on Miranda's ear.

"Teacher in-service day. I thought I told you," Miranda said with a sigh. "The flowers look lovely." She stepped back when Andrea loosened her embrace.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture before we pick up the puppy next week." Andrea kissed Miranda's cheek and moved back to her project.

"You do realize one of the first things you'll have to teach the puppy is to leave this alone." Miranda smirked as she watched her wife drop to her knees and continue planting.

"I like a challenge," Andrea glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"May I ask where you got the shirt?" Miranda crossed her arms as she stood over Andrea supervising her work.

"Marco caught me weeding and said if I was going to do his job, I better wear his shirt." Andrea sat back on her heels and studied her layout.

"It looks better on you than Marco," Miranda said with a laugh.

"If the girls aren't too traumatized, maybe we can have a movie night," Andrea suggested while arranging few plants.

"Good idea," Miranda agreed. As Andrea bent forward to dig a hole, Miranda leaned down and whispered in the woman's ear. "Maybe we can play _Lady of the House and Gardener_ later."

Andrea jerked around in mid motion and barely kept from falling face first into the dirt. "I was right," she groaned. "You are trying to kill me."

Miranda had an evil grin as she strolled back to the house.


End file.
